Update V22
V.22 Update - Fighter Balance Pass Hero balance is going to be a constant process for the team as we add Heroes and the game evolves. With that, we've made a Fighter balance pass that affects Grux and Feng Mao. The win rates for Grux and Feng Mao have been higher than other Heroes, so we took a couple of actions to help even things out. We have decreased their damage scaling in the late game. To offset that, we've increased their early-game damage a bit to help keep them more relevant throughout the match. We think this will help bring them back to the pack a bit. In the next few updates we'll be looking at movement speed and travel mode tweaks, along with balance passes on other roles. That's the simple explanation, but you can read more about the balance changes and the rest of the release notes below. See you back in the fight! Passive - Only the Strong Survive Players could consistently gain 1000 or more health from his passive. This has been reduced, but should still favor early-to-mid game. * Reduced health gain from passive from 4 per kill to 2 per kill. * Passive now caps at 100 stacks or 200 health. Ultimate - Warlord's Challenge Players routinely got 120 Physical Damage, which is equivalent to 15-16 card points of physical damage. This has been reduced. * Removed move speed bonus from Warlord's Challenge. * Reduced damage bonus on Warlord's Challenge from 90, 120 to 30, 45 * Removed duration scaling from Warlord's Challenge from 7, 8 to 8 * Increased cost of Warlord's Challenge from -100 to -125. -150 Ability - Smash and Grab * Increased base damage scaling on Smash and Grab from 108, 136, 164, 192 to 115, 150, 185, 220 * Reduced card scaling of Smash and Grab from .525 to .5. Ability - Charge * Reduced base damage scaling on Charge slightly from 82, 114, 146, 178 to 70, 90, 110, 130 * Reduced card scaling of Charge from 1 to .5 Additional Changes * Reduced Max Health scaling of Grux slightly from 0.9 to .85 to compensate for passive. * Affected tooltips updated. Passive - The Balance We saw large swings in power from Feng Mao's passive. We reduced the impack of each stack to make his power a bit more predictable. * Reduced attack bonus and shield bonus from Feng Mao's passive from .1 to .04 per stack to 12% maxed Ability - Reaping Dash * Reduced card scaling on Reaping Dash .75 to .5. * Reduced card scaling on Sweep to account for Passive potential 1.15, 1.3 to 1.1, 1.2 Ability - Sweep * Reduced card scaling on Sweep to account for passive potential. Ability - Hamstring * Reduced card scaling on Hamstring from 1 to .5 Ultimate - Earth Shatter * Rebalanced base damage scaling on Earth Shatter from 500, 600 to 515, 705 * Reduced card scaling on Earth Shatter from 3 to 1. * Increased cost of Earth Shatter from -100 to -125, -150 * Reduced shield on Earth Shatter 175, 250 to 100, 100 Bug fixes * Fixed a bug with shadow pads. * Disabled Scourging Tails and Tainted Magick due to instability issues. * Muriel can no longer deliver the Prime Helix orb to the delivery location using her ultimate ability, Reversal of Fortune. Category:Patch Notes